Many modern airports are located in high density residential areas. Because of the noise produced by modern commercial jet aircraft, some of the airports located in high density residential areas airports have imposed noise restrictions on aircraft operators. In order to meet these restrictions, noise abatement maneuvers have been devised. Noise abatement maneuvers require an aircraft to climb quickly to obtain as high an altitude as possible above the runway before leaving the immediate vicinity of the airport and, then, reduce thrust. While thrust reduction reduces noise, it also reduces the climb gradient of the aircraft. In some instances, the level of thrust reduction needed to meet the prescribed noise levels is below that required for an aircraft to continue to climb if one of its engines fails and thrust is not increased to the working engine(s). Obviously, the pilot can manually accomplish this result, i.e., increased thrust to the working engine(s) in the event of engine failure, provided the pilot promptly recognizes the loss of thrust from the failed engine. The major source of difficulty associated with relying solely on pilot response in the event of engine failure during takeoff while in a noise abatement maneuver is pilot work load. During takeoff, pilot work load is high. As a result, the likelihood of a pilot failing to promptly respond to the loss of engine thrust during a takeoff noise abatement is undesirably high. Hence, it would be desirable to provide an automatic system for increasing thrust to the working engine(s) during a takeoff noise abatement maneuver if thrust is lost from an engine. The present invention is directed to providing an automatic thrust restoration system that accomplishes this result.